7 years later
by rian.nicole
Summary: 7 years after the break up. What's happened in between that time?
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Music of my Heart

Sitting in his top floor office, Logan was staring at a picture. The picture was of his beautiful wife of 6 years and 3 amazing children. Rory Gilmore became Rory Huntzberger 6 years, 3 months, and 2 days ago. Only one song went through his mind…

_Looks like we made it  
>Look how far we've come my baby<br>We mighta took the long way  
>We knew we'd get there someday<br>_

The years before his marriage were filled with disappointment, hurt, and love all mixed together. It included 3 horrible breakups, 2 horrible decisions on my part, 1 horrible decision on her part, and 3 years of bliss.

I will never forget the day in the bar, the day I made the 1st horrible decision when he first decided that he and his Ace wouldn't make it. That screaming in a bar at each other was the end of the world. Then over Thanksgiving, breaking up with her through my sister, what was I 12?

Then I won her back. I got her back through opening myself up and realizing that I was nothing without her.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong  
><em>

My mother & father were against us from the first time I brought her home with me. I will never forget the words they said to her. _She's not good enough to be a Huntzburger…_ Little did they know that she would be the best influence in my life. That she was my rock, my stronghold, best friend, and everything.

_You're still the one I run to  
>The one that I belong to<br>You're the one I want for life  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<em>

_Ain't nothin' better  
>We beat the odds together<br>I'm glad we didn't listen  
>Look at what we would be missin'<em>

_I'm so glad we made it  
>Look how far we've come my baby<em>

We have come so far. We are so in love. I am nothing like my father and it's all because of her. Her smile brings me home each night. Our children, Ace Logan, 4; Lorelai Sophia, 3; and Daniel Elias, 2; and she was carrying our 4th and final addition Lucas Richard. My life is complete. I have the most beautiful children in the universe, a wife who I come home to every night, a great job in which I make my hours so I don't have to "fit in" my family…like my father did.

I have always been faithful to her. I will always be. I can't imagine anyone besides her lying next to me. I can't imagine kissing anyone but her.

I am going home to a family who loves me equally too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory.

Mom and Honor have the kids for the night. I have a romantic evening planned for my wonderful husband of 6 years, my best friend of 9. I can't imagine my life without him. I don't know what was going through my mind on graduation day.

I said no. I said I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him yet. I wanted to date, not marry. I don't blame him for walking away. I am so happy that he answered my text messages that night. That 6 months was the worst 6 months of my life.

When I heard the phone ring outside my door, I knew who it was. I knew it could be no one else. I looked at him and said…_Can we rewind the last 6 months of our lives? Can I take that answer back? I love you so much Mac. I can't breathe without you._

He looked at me, said to me, Loreali Leigh Gilmore, Will you become my wife? I said yes, yes, yes…a million times over yes.

I can't believe that was 7 years ago today.

Tonight, I have lillys set for him on the table 9 of them, 1 for each year we have been together.

It's almost 5 and dinner is ready. I know he'll be home soon because he's been home by 5 every night since I found out I was pregnant with Ace. He is my other half.

I laid out pictures…all over our kitchen table, underneath a new piece of glass I got today after an idea from my mom. The picture in the middle is our most recent family picture. It's a picture of me (before I was pregnant), him, and our 3 children. The outer pictures consist of our years together, our engagement pictures, wedding pictures, LOD pictures, family pictures, friends, Rich Man's Shoe…us. 

I love our life together.


	3. Chapter 3

He was so excited to be home. That was always the highlight of his day. Today, however, he walked into the house, no shouts of "daddy, you're home." "Ace, Lorelei, Daniel, Rory? Is anyone home? Hello?" Hmm…it's quiet…too quiet. Today was Friday, so no lessons, no dance, or gymnastics. He knew that they should be anywhere else. What was going on? Where was everyone?

Logan was getting a little frustrated…then he walked into the table. He saw the pictures. He thought to himself how lucky he was. He saw the smiling faces of his 3 beautiful children and the amazingly sexy wife he was blessed to call his.

He saw pictures of Collin, Finn, Steph, Rose, Juliet, and Rory at the pub. He had the greatest friends. They all still remained strong over the years. It was easy seeing as Rosemary finally said yes to Finn and now they're together with 2 kids between them and Collin and Steph finally got married about 2 years ago and have yet to make an addition to their family. Juliet still hasn't found a poor man to marry, but she says she will soon.

He saw the pictures of Honor and Josh and their kids. His parents and grandpa had finally fallen for Rory after 2 years; they saw that she was the perfect wife for him when they saw Ace for the first time. Honor of course always loved Rory but loved her even more when she saw what beautiful nieces and nephews that she was going to spoil, and spoil she did.

He was busy laughing at the pictures of Chris and Lorelei the 2nd (Rory's mom) when he felt someone brush his shoulder. He turned around and saw his wife. She was breathtaking. He feel deeper and deeper in love with her. He didn't think he could love her more the day they jumped off the tower. The same though came across his mind when left for London and she cried. He cried so much that day, and he still hasn't told anyone that. His love was capped when he saw her have his sons and daughter. Again he was proved wrong.

"Hey you, sorry I didn't hear you walk in. I was busy getting a couple of things ready" Rory says casually.

"No problem. Babe, I love the table. I love the flowers. Most of all, I love that after 9 years, you still take my breath away when you walk in a room."

He saw her Harlequin Romance face and went over and held her. He loved her smell. It smelled of vanilla and of jasmine. It smelled like home. He looked into her amazing blue eyes and wondered what he did to deserve her.

"So what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm just setting the table for dinner" She said as she pulled out 2 candles and lit them. "Lobster and shrimp with a salad to start. I hope it's alright, you didn't have other plans did you? I'm sorry, I forgot to ask"

"My only plan is to spend the night with you and the kids." Logan said. "Speaking of kids, where are my little ones?"

"My mom took Lorelei and Honor & Josh took Ace and Dan. I wanted a night to ourselves. You do realize what today is right?" She said.

"Of course I do. Last night was one of the worst nights of our lives, 7 years ago yesterday and tonight was one of the best mornings of our lives" Logan casually mentions.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe how much we have gone through in the past 9 years." Rory said. "I mean I hated you when I first met you. You were a pompous arrogant jerk and a playboy at that but somehow I started falling for you. When I decided that I wanted to date you, I didn't think that I would ever fall hard for you."

"Hey, I didn't think I would fall for you or anyone for that matter." Logan laughed. "I thought that I would go around and live until my parents set me up with a society trophy wife. I was dreading that day. When we first talked outside your hallway, I knew we were going to be friends. I thought you would be another Stephanie. Then I knew you would be closer to me than Steph, Collin, or Finn. I told you thinkgs about myself before we were dating than I told anyone. Now look at us 9 years later….and you're still my best friend"

"And you're mine…just don't tell Lane, mom or Paris" She laughed.

Rory's phone started ringing. She looked at her phone and saw it was Steph.

"Hang on Mac, I'm gonna grab it" She said. "Hey Steph, how are you doing? Oh my God! Are you serious? Ahh! I'm so excited. Let's all go out. Well Juliet is the only girl that can drink but I'm guessing that Collin, Finn, and Logan can all have a drink. Let me talk to him and I'll get back to you."

"Did I hear you correctly?" Logan said. "Are Steph and Collin going to be parents?"

"Yes! She's so excited. I know that I planned this entire evening but still. Hun, they went and celebrated…"

"Ace, I'm fine going out tonight. It's one of the few nights that we don't have any of the kids."

"That's true babe. So let me call Steph back, you call Collin but don't say anything about the pregnancy, I'm not sure if she's told him."

Logan POV

"Hey man how are you doing?" Logan asked Collin

"Dude…I can't do this. I am barely able to take care of myself and Steph. How can I take care of a baby?"

"Hey, I went through the same thought years ago. Imagine how I was. None of my friends were parents yet. I didn't have anyone to go to with worries or problems. Now look at me. Three kids later, one on the way, and a beautiful wife to come home to. Did you see me like this? By the way, if you say yes. I'm going to have your head examined"

"Yeah dude." Finn said. "Did you see me settling down, let along getting married and having kids? We've all grown up a lot over the years but we're all still close. We have beautiful families that love all of us. We are the luckiest bastards in the world."

"Here here" They all said in unison.

Rory's POV

"You're becoming one of us Steph! I'm so happy." Rory exclaimed!

"Yeah…now you can become a very happy mommy like all of us. Have fun not drinking for 9 months." Rose said.

"Well I can't drink either" Rory pointed out laughing the whole time.

"But you only have about 4 months left of not drinking" Rose said.

"All you poor suckers, I get to drink until I feel like passing out" Jules said. "But I have some news for all of you…I have found someone!"

Everyone screamed so excited.

"Oh my god Jules, who is the lucky guy?' Steph said.

"Well he is exactly what I am looking for, poor, sexy, and in love with me"

"Wait, where did you meet him at?

"At Starbucks"

Everyone suddenly knew who she was talking about. He was the handsome barista that knew what her order was as soon as she walked into the door. They had told her for weeks to talk to him. She always said that he would never talk to her.

"His name is Erik and he is 33, he isn't just the barista though. He owns the store, he likes to work though so he knows everything is going well. He has 2 kids from a previous marriage. His wife died in a car accident about 3 years ago."

"That is great Jul. I am so happy for you." Rory said. "Now you're going to know how we all feel about our husbands. I can't imagine my life without Logan. He makes me smile."

"None of us can imagine Logan without you. During your 6 months apart all those horrible years ago he wasn't himself. He was empty." Steph said. "We saw him 2x and he only laughed one of those nights. That was only because we kept poking him to make him laugh"

"You know what's funny" Rory said. "That day was 7 years yesterday. Logan and I remember it because it was the worst night of our lives. Today 7 years ago exactly we got back together."

"That's what I want." Jules proclaimed. "I want a love that will last distance, disappointment, and disaster. I want a love that will live separation and anxiety and that will make it through all of that to be one of the strongest couples that I know. Heck, I think you two are the strongest couple that I know." 

"Yeah Rory," Steph said "your relationship with Logan was what pushed me and Collin to finally start a relationship"

"Finn & I too" Rose said.

"Awe you guys. You really are the best friends anyone could ever have" Rory said. "Hey look who just walked in. Hey you guys. Did you miss us that much?"

"Yeah we did babe. I can't stand to be away from you, you know it" Logan said

"Honey where are the kids?" Rose asked Finn.

"Buttercup! I knew we forgot something…the kids…how could I be so forgetful?" Finn joked. "You seriously think I forgot them? When have I done that? I called my sister and she took them for the night. We all need a night out and she understood and she also says congratulations to you, Steph love"

"Speaking of kids, Rory, how are you and Huntz both out at the same time?" Steph asked.

"Well my mom took Ace and Dan and Honor took Soph."

"Wait, did you know I was pregnant? That's impossible. I was going home from the doctors when I called you."

"No. I told you, it's our 7th year together, consecutively that is, and I wanted to spend the night together. What better way to spend the night than with our best friends. We are so lucky to have 5 best friends together that we love spending time with. Now come on, what are we going to do? Since 2 of us can't drink a club or bar is out of the question."

"How about we go to one of our places and have a Gilmore Movie Night?" Collin suggested. "I don't want to do anything too strenuous for Steph. She is in the early stages and I don't want anything to happen to her. Honey is that coffee?"  
>"Yes it is sweetie but it is decaf. Trust me, Rory already told me no coffee" Steph said.<p>

"Well let's go and have a Gilmore Movie Night. Who's place?" Rory said excitedly!

"How about our place" Logan suggested. "We own about every movie known to man and can rent any other needed on PPV."

"Well let me get a head start so I can clean it up a little please!"

"Naw babe, I already cleaned it. Now let's go. Let's take the limo that is sitting out front."  
>"Did you guys get us a limo?" Jules asked.<p>

"Well it's technically ours so we didn't exactly get it, but we did call them and told them to take us here" Logan said.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilmore movie night was a huge success. They decided on watching all of the Final Destination movies since the new one was coming out soon. Rose and Finn ended up crashing out on the couch and Collin and Steph took the guest bedroom. They had an amazing night. Logan and Rory fell asleep talking to each other saying what good friends they had.

Logan woke up around 7 and started coffee for everyone. It was decaf since Rory was pregnant and she had her coffee habit. Logan swore it was worse than nicotine sometimes. He heard Rory wake up around 7:30. He heard her phone going off. Then he heard her slam the phone shut and run out of bed. Logan ran into the bedroom to find out what was going on.

"Hey who was that?" Logan said. "What's going on hun?"

"That was mom; Ace fell out of the bunk bed this morning and broke his arm." Rory said. "They're taking him to the ER. She said that he's not crying much. Are you coming with me or do you have to work?"

"Screw work. That's my son in the hospital. I'm going with you. I'm going to wake Collin and tell him where we're going"

"Collin, Steph wake up!"

"Huh…what's going on?" Collin said still half asleep. "Is there a fire? Is everyone okay."

"No. Ace fell off the bunk bed at his grandma's and he is in the hospital. We're going there now and we'll be back tonight or tomorrow. I'm not sure."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No you're fine. Just lock up when you guys leave. See ya."

At the ER

"Ace. What happened buddy?" Logan said seeing his son.

"Hey dad. I fell. It's okay. Gram Lor said that I get to wear a cool cast. I'm excited." Ace said.

"Well I'm glad you're excited. Only my son would get excited about this. Your mom and I will be back in a bit; we're going to talk to the doctor. Love you son."

"Love you too dad."

"How's he doing? Is he crying?" Rory said worried.

"No he's excited about it." Logan said laughing. "I told him we had to go talk to the doctor and we'd be right back."

"Okay. Ace I love you."

"Love you too mommy." Ace said. "I think I'm going to take a nap. Is that alright?"

"I don't know. Let me ask the doctor. Stay awake until we get back."

"Okay."

"Come on Ror. There is the doctor." Logan said to Rory.

"Bye Ace. Mommy loves you."

"I love you too mommy. You too daddy."

"Love you too squirt." Logan replied. "Hi doctor. I'm Logan Huntzberger and this is my wife Rory. How is Ace?"

"Well it's a clean break which is best. You want a clean break in order for the bones to heal right. He will be in a cast for a few months but he's young and healthy. He'll make a full recovery."

"Great doctor…what's your name? I didn't get it."

"Shipero." The doctor answered. "Here's my card, call me if you need anything."

"We will doctor. Thank you so much." Rory said.

"You're welcome. He's a trooper that son of yours." The doctor said. "He didn't cry much."

"Well that's good. Thank you again Doctor Shipero. Have a good day." Logan said.

"You too sir."

"Come on Ace, we'll sleep on the way home." Logan said. "Lorelai Luke, you guys okay? You look like you're about to throw up."

"You guys aren't mad?" Lorelai said.

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" Logan said. "He's got Huntzberger, he was bound to break a few bone. We're glad it was with you guys and not with his friends."

"Yeah mom Luke stop worrying." Rory said. "Where's Soph?"

"She's with Lane." Luke answered. "We didn't want to bring her to the hospital so we called her on our way and dropped her off there."

"Oh, okay. We'll go get here." Rory answered. "Mac, call Honor and see if we can just get Danny now since we're in Hartford."

"I'm on it." Logan answered. "Hey sis how are you guys doing with Dan?"

"He's doing great. Sleeping now." Honor said. "When do you want us to bring him back into the city?"

"Actually we're in Hartford now so we'll come by and get him."

"Why are you in Hartford?"

"Well Ace had a little bit of an accident today. He jumped off the top bunk of his bed and broke his arm. He's fine, he's in a cast now but fine."

"Awe. Well tell him Auntie Honor has a present for him and Sophie."

"Okay sis. We have to get Soph from Lane and we'll be by. It'll be a few hours okay. Love you sis."

"Love you too baby brother."


	6. Chapter 6

Where we left off. Logan, Rory, and Ace were leaving the hospital to go to Stars Hallow to get Sophie. Ace is in a cast.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Sophie, Ace, and Dan.

***Logan POV***

The drive to Stars Hollow was the quietest one they ever had. Ace fell asleep because of the medicines they had him on, Rory was busy working on her next article, and I was remencing my life. I started thinking back to their wedding. She was the most beautiful bride ever. Collin was my best man, Lane was her maid of honor, Finn walked Lorelei down the aisle, Josh walked Paris down the aisle, Robert walked Steph down the aisle, and Tristan, my cousin, walked Rose down. It was the scariest, most exhilarating day of my life.

I was so scared. I was scared I would turn out like my dad and have an affair and fall out of love with my wife. A voice in the back of my head, the voice of my Ace, said that there was no way I would turn out to be my dad because we are in love unlike my parents. My mom and dad only got married because it was required of them. I was so happy that I found someone to marry that my dad and sister approved of, society approved of, and I was in love with. It was the longest 20 minutes of my life, waiting for her. First I walked out with the reverend. After that, my grandpa and her grandparents, then the best man and maid of honor, then the bridesmaids and groomsmen all walked out.

After they all walked out, Gigi and Steve and Kwan walked out as the flower girl and ring bearers then I heard the music and the reverend ask everyone to stand for the bride. I looked up and saw her. My heart stopped beating for a beat and I heard Collin mutter something about how lucky I was. I couldn't talk or breathe or swallow. The next thing that happened was the reverend asked who gives this woman to this man, Chris answered her mother and I. I hugged Chris and grabbed Rory's arm.

We walked back up to the pastor and I went through the vows. We decided to write our own. I went first. I still could quote them

My Ace. My Rory. Mine. That is what I get to call you forever. We have been up and down and thrown around. We have had our times apart and our times where we did nothing but enjoy lazy Sundays in bed all day. Through it all though, it has always been you. Since we first met outside your dorm to now in a church with our family and friends, it is always and will always be you. I promise to be your master and commander. I promise to love you and our children and our children's children. I will be your provider when you need anything, I will be your best friend, I will be a shoulder for you to cry on, and when the world has gotten you down I will pick you back up and hold you. You complete me.

I could see the tears in your eyes. She sniffed and then said the words that still reverberated in my heart and will never leave my head

Mac. You are everything to me. When life pushes me up I know I can count on picking me up and help me fight my demons. In you I see my other half. I see my soul mate and my best friend. You know me in ways I don't even know myself. When I don't believe in me I know you are my number one fan. When I get scared you know exactly how to calm me down. You love me because of and in spite of my crazy habits. You teach me to face my fear head on and live for the moment. I know with you beside me I can do anything and achieve all my goals. I love you and can't wait to start the new chapter of our lives.

Then we started the formal vows.

I, Logan Elias Huntzberger, take you, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, to be my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.

I, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, take you, Logan Elias Huntzberger, to be my best friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.

Then the reverend talked about the rings and how they were never-ending but I didn't hear much of that. I was too busy looking at her. I still am amazed to this day of how lucky I am.

"Do you Logan, take Lorelei to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, until death parts you?"

"I do."

"Do you Lorelei, take Logan, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have an to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death parts you?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you by the state of Connecticut, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I grabbed her and gave her the first kiss as a married couple. We stopped it before it got out of hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."

"Logan…" Rory said "Are you okay? You looked like you're spacing out."

"Babe, I'm just thinking about how lucky I am. I am married to you. I don't think I could get any luckier. No man could. I am the richest happiest man in the world all because I have your love."

"Logie. You are the best husband ever. We have the perfect life. Even when everything feels like it's crumbling down on us, we still have each other. Okay babe. We're here. Let's get Sophie and then go to Honors and get Danny. I miss our kids. I know it's only been a night but it felt weird them not bouncing on our bed this morning."

"Yeah it did. Ace…buddy, Mommy and I will be right back. We have to get Sophie."

"Okay daddy. Tell Stevie and Q that I am sorry that I couldn't play today." And he fell back asleep.

"No problem buddy."

Rory knocked on the door and she saw Lane.

3rd person POV:

Lane opened the door and was excited to see her best friend and her best friends husband.

"Sophie is getting her stuff together. She had fun with the boys. I'm glad that they got to play with someone other than Kirks son. His son is just as weird as he is." Lane said.

"Well I could have told you that." Rory said. "Sophie, mommy and daddy are here to get you."

A little girl with blue eyes and blond hair ran out and jumped in Logan's arms.

"Daddy, I missed you." Sophie said looking at her dad.

"Awe sweetie, I missed you too. Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes I was. I had ice cream and cookies."

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Hey what is mommy? Chopped liver?" Rory said to Sophie. "I swear Logan, you could throw her and she would boomerang back to you. She is a full daddy's girl."

"Hi mommy, I missed you too. I love you."

"I love you too princess." Rory said. "Lane, thank you so much. We have to go get Danny then get into the city after the rush hour hopefully."

"No problem. How is Ace doing?" Lane asked.

"He's doing well. He's sleeping now." Rory answered. "Love you Lane. Tell the boys I said hi and Aunt Rory loves them too."

"Okay. Bye guys."

"Bye Lane" Logan said "Say goodbye to Aunt Lane, Soph."

"Bye Aunt Lane."

"Bye chica."

Next chapter: Honors house and home.


	7. Chapter 7

First off: I own the kids. That's it. No lawsuits please!

Secondly: I am really really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been going through some life changing events (new position at work, divorce, new relationship….Long story, don't want to bore you) but I promise this will be worth the wait! If it's not, please let me know!

The drive to Hartford was just as uneventful as the drive to Stars Hallow was. This time though, with Sophie in the car Rory was awake. Ace was asleep but it was because of the medicine the hospital gave him.

Rory POV

"So Sophie, what do you do all day with Aunt Lane, Uncle Zack, Stevie, and Kwan?" Rory asked.

"Well when grandma dropped me off the boys were at school so Auntie Lane and I listened to some music, I like her taste in music, it's different than yours and daddies, and then we got some chalk and went outside and made hopscotch. Then we went to Grandpa Luke's restaurant but he wasn't there, Caesar was, it wasn't as good, but it worked, then we went to the ice cream…

"Honey, she def. has your talking ability. Logan said to me as she was talking.

…shop and guess what I got? I got 2 scoops of chocolate and 1 scoop of rocky road. Then we went to the bookstore and Aunt Lane let me pick a couple of books out so I could read then when I was at her house. Then it was nap time and I was tired." Sophie said.

"Whoa, kid… slow down. Breathe a little in between sentences." Logan said while laughing. For a 3 year old, she is exceptionally smart. She is ready for kindergarten but the teachers don't want her to be too small for the other kids so she's going to wait until she's 5. By then, she'll be ready for 2nd grade. Who knows, Rory might end up homeschooling her.

Finally about halfway to Hartford, Sophie fell asleep. Logan and Rory started talking.

"Mac, where do you think our lives would have ended up if we hadn't gotten together?" Rory asked Logan.

"Ace, I don't want to imagine that. I don't want to imagine a world where you aren't by my side. You are my Mac, no matter how much you think you need me, I need you more. You know it's true. I wasn't able to do anything without you. I had to remind myself to move and think. Loving you, it's more natural to me than drinking water or eating. I don't know how I lived my first 20 years without you and I don't want to think about the next 20 without you either."

"Awwww… Loggie, you really know how to make a woman blush you know that?" Rory said. Besides, there is no way I could live without you either. You are my better half. No objections," she said noticing him opening his mouth. Then she curled up and laid her head in her lap.

Then Logan's phone started ringing. .

LOGAN POV

"Logan here." He answered.

"Logan, love, it's me Bobbie. We worked together 7 years ago in London? How have you been?" Bobbie Florence answered

"Good Bobbie, but a few things, 1, why are you calling, 2, how did you get my number?

"Well I'll answer them in the order received, 1, I am calling because I am moving to New York soon and would love it if we could meet up and hang out, you know for old time sake, and 2, I got it from your secretary. She was extremely helpful, I told her we were old friends and I wanted to hook up I mean hang out with you."

"Well Bobbie, I'm sure that Rory and I would love to have dinner with you some time in the next week or so, I'll have her email or call you with details. "

"Wait, you're married? Hmm…Phillip didn't mention that. He says hi by the way. Well we shall all have dinner. I think it will be good for us especially since we'll all be working together."

"What do you mean working together? Like you're working for the other side of the world or for this side of the world?"

"Well I hope it's this side of the world since I just signed on an apartment in New York."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you at work. I have to go to, Rory and I are driving to get our youngest."

"Awe. How many kids do you two have?"

"We have 3 here and 1 on the way, 2 boys, 1 girl, and a boy on the way. If we're working in the same office, you'll see pictures of my family everywhere."

"Well I look forward to meeting them. Ta ta Logan. I'll see you soon."

Oh Rory is not going to like this.

"Who was that?" Rory asked. "Did you say Bobbie, like Bobbie with an i-e? As in Legs?"

"Well, yes it was." Logan said. "Apparently my dad brought her here to work in New York and she wants to meet up with us for lunch."

"She wanted to only meet up with you, didn't she?" Rory said knowingly.

"I think so but I said that we would meet her for dinner. Not me, we. Ace, I promise. She is a coworker, nothing else. Just like she's never been anything else."

"I trust you. I always will trust you. It's her I don't. I'm just a little unsure. I mean, have you looked at you? I know I would be tempted to sleep with you, I mean even if we weren't married. You know, it's amazing being married to you. You're really hot and we make hot kids. Oh my gosh, when our kids show us around campus, we'll have to go separately so we can see if we can get the same looks as my parents. They were hot parents."

"Ace, I love how you can get distracted so easily. But I am going to reassure you, you are the last person I will have sex with. You tongue will be the last tongue that my mouth feels and vice versa. You have nothing to worry about because you are the only person I want to be with, until death parts us."

"Loggie, I love you so much!" And with that she gave me a kiss and dropped the Bobbie subject. I had a feeling though this wouldn't be dropped for good, because I had a feeling that she was right, that Bobbie wanted to know me more than as a boss.

3rd person POV

As the truck pulled into Honors drive way, Sophie and Ace started waking up.

"Aunt Honors house? Why are we here?" Ace said groggily.

"Didn't you notice Danny was missing?" Logan said with a chuckle. "We're getting him now and we'll probably stay for dinner. Do you want to do that or do you want to go home now?"

"Daddy, I don't want to ride in the car no more. Can we stay at Aunt Honors?"

"Well son, first off, it's any more, and second, if it's alright with Aunt Honor and mommy I'm fine with it. Let me talk to her."

Logan got out of the car and went up to the door. He rang the doorbell and their maid Patty answered. She had been their maid for 6 years.

"Well hello, Mr. Huntzberger. How are you tonight?" Patty answered.

"Well Patty, it's Logan, you know that and we're doing okay. Ace had a little bit of a scare but we're fine now."

"That's what Mrs. Barron said, he broke his arm correct? I hope the young Huntzberger is doing fine."

"Yeah he is he's just pretty tired. Where are Honor and the rest of the crew?"

"They're all out back. Mr. Barron is barbequing and the kids are all swimming."

"Well I'm going to get the rest of my crew, can you tell them we're here?"

"I sure can. Do you need any help?"

"No thank you, we've got it Patty."

Logan walked back to the car and got Ace, Sophie, and Rory, and headed out to the backyard.

"Boy does it smell good here." Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah it sure does mommy. Can I swim with Dan, Mitch, and Jacob?"

"I don't know honey, it's almost dinner. If they're swimming after, you can, okay? "

"Fine. Guys, come out here and play with me." Sophie yelled at her brother and cousins.

"Daniel Elias. Aren't you going to greet your mom and dad?" Logan said to his son.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." Dan said timidly.

"Hey sis. How's it going?" Logan asked Honor. "Has Danny been good for you?"

"He's been great, like always. Hi Ace, how are you feeling buddy?" Honor answered, looking at her nephew.

"I'm fine, just really tired. Mom, dad can I just skip dinner and go to bed? I'm really sleepy."

"Honor, can we stay tonight? Ace doesn't want to ride in the car anymore and I don't think Rory's too thrilled with the idea either."

"Of course little brother, you know there are 2 rooms for you guys here. Soon it looks like I'll have to get another crib. How much longer do you have Rory?"

"4 months," Rory answered. "And it can't come quick enough. I'm sick of being pregnant and can't wait to meet Lucas. After this, I'm done, no more kids are being held inside of me. I've carried on the human species. As you know, Danny was an oops, and so is Lucas but they're perfect oops's just no more, please!"

Honor laughed. "I know. I love Mitch and Jacob and can't wait for Madelyne to come, but after her, we're done."

"Have you thought about it, your parents are going to have 7 grandchildren? 7. 7 to spoil, love, and whisk away."

"Well I don't know how much whisking they'll be doing, but they have done and will do plenty of spoiling."

"Ha, very true. So after our pregnancy's and after we can leave the youngest with the men for a weekend, I say we gather the girls for a weekend away. Go to London or something."

"What was that Ace?" Logan said coming from the house. "Did I hear you plan a weekend away, leave Josh and I to take care of 7 kids? I love the idea. You need a weekend away, both of you do."

"See, this is why I love him." Rory said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"Dinner smells amazing sis. Let's sit down and eat now. Kids have their plates and Ace is upstairs asleep. Danny looks like he's going to fall asleep at his plate though."

Dinner went by with nothing major and Logan and Josh took the kids upstairs and put them to sleep and the girls started talking.

"You know we're pretty luck Rory. We have guys who don't make us lift a finger while we're pregnant, one of the few perks might I add."

"He's pretty amazing. So Honor, guess who called while we were driving?"

"Honey, there is nothing to worry about, I promise." Logan said sighing as he walked outside.

"I never said I was worried. I trust you. Just not Legs McGee." Rory responded.

"Legs McGee, oh you mean Bobbie from London?" Honor said.

"Yes, Bobbie. Arug, I can't stand her and her perfect walk and her perfect figure and her perfect…"

Rory was suddenly cut off by Logan's kiss. She looked up at him after they were done.

"Ace, you are perfect. You have the perfect figure, walk, and whatever else you were going to say. You are perfect." Logan said lovingly.

"Yeah but when you see her not pregnant and me pregnant, who are you going to want to go home with first?"

"Rory," Logan said sounding irritated. "Stop it. I love you and I want to be with you. I will always want to be with you. Now let's go to bed. We've had a long day and we're all tired. Sis, you need help cleaning up here?"

"No, Rory and I got most of it and Josh is going to clean the grill. Do you need help honey?"

"No I'm good dear. You guys all go to bed. I'll be up in about 20 minutes honey.

Honor leaned in to give Josh a kiss. "Love you dear."

"I love you too."

"Good night baby brother. Love you. Rory, we have to do some shopping tomorrow, do you guys have plans?"

"Not that I know of, can you think of any?" Rory answered.

"Nope not that I recall. Hey, how about all of drive up to the city? We can call Andrea and see if she'll watch the kids and we can make a day of it."

"Do you think Andrea will want to watch all 5 kids?"

"Yeah she's done it before and it's only for the afternoon. We'll find out tomorrow I guess. How does that sound to you guys?"

"Sounds like a great plan. As long as we can stay there and not drive back to Hartford that night." Josh answered

"That's fine. We have 2 extra beds in Danny and Ace's room just for this occasion." Logan said.

"Honor, did I tell you that Danny moved to a big boy bed? He now has Aces bed and Ace has a bunk bed, but I don't see him sleeping on the top bunk anytime soon" Rory said.

"That's awesome. So what are you going to do when Lucas gets old enough to sleep in a bed?" Honor asked.

"Well, we talked about it, we're probably going to get a bigger house. One with 6 or 7 rooms, so that way each of the kids has their own room when they get to that age and we still have a couple of guest rooms." Logan answered.

"Or if another oops comes along." Honor laughed.

"Bite your tongue" Rory said snappily. "Well on that note, we're going to bed. Love you two."

"Night guys, love you too" they answered together.

"Night." Logan said.

As they were walking upstairs Logan had his arm around Rory and she leaned into him.

"You know babe. One I get 9 months, I'm going to have to start sleeping downstairs. There's no way I'll be able to walk up stairs every day." Rory said to Logan.

"You're right." Logan answered. "You know what we should possibly do?"

"What's that?"

"Trade the boys room with ours. They're about the same size but ours is a little bigger and eventually there is going to be an extra bed in there plus, it's right next to the nursery."

"That might not be a bad idea. I wonder if Josh would be up to helping tomorrow? You could call Robert, Finn, Colin, Andrew, Doyle, Luke, and Dad and they would probably help. Honor and I can take the kids to the park while you're doing that since we can't lift anything."

"Hmmm…that might not be a bad idea. I'll talk to Josh tomorrow and then call everyone else. Let me text the guys and let them know that it's going to happen in the near future."

"Ohhh… tell them to bring Steph, Rose, Julies, Amber, Paris, Mom, and Susan."

"It'll be one big party."

"Ace, I think we should actually start looking at bigger houses soon. You know what I mean? Instead of changing rooms now and moving later, let's move now and choose rooms then. I know that there's a mansion by Robert's parents that he said recently went for sale. Apparently the DuGrey family went broke and has to sell everything for dirt cheap. Do you want to look at it today?"

"DuGrey family? As in Tristan DuGrey?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Hmmm…we'll have to find out tomorrow. Let's do it. Can you call Robert and have him put us in touch. I know it'll be Sunday but…"

"Ace, we're Huntzberger. They'll sell us the house tomorrow if we want to."

"Good night Mac. I love you."

"I love you too Ace. I love you too"

I hope everyone liked that installment. I'm thinking that it will be somewhere around 15 chapters. Please read and review! Let me know if you have any questions!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm getting good. I'm updating more often than normal. That could have something to do with the fact that I'm confined to bed with strep.

Standard Disclaimer: The kids are mine. Most the adults aren't.

Chapter 8 of 7 years later

The next morning Rory woke up around 6 when she heard Danny crying. Logan tossed over and realized that she wasn't there about an hour later. He went into the nursery where she found her asleep in the rocking chair holding Danny close. He pulled his camera phone out and took a picture of it and made it his screensaver. Then he went over and grabbed Danny and Danny grabbed onto him like the world would end if he let go. He loved his sons and daughters and wife with everything. Even if all else failed in business or life, he knew that his world would be there for him and they would love him for him and not the business tycoon that the world saw him for.

There were rumors about 4 years back saying that he was having an affair on Rory and there were pictures of his giving a girl with blond hair a kiss. That came out in the tabloids and Rory saw them. She didn't doubt him for a second when he said that it was completely false. It turned out that it was a picture of him giving Honor a kiss, she just had her head turned. That would have normally torn a family apart but not them. She was the strongest woman he had ever known, Lorelei following a close second. They both have gone through hell and back to be where they are now.

Lorelei and he had a rocky beginning. The first impression she had gotten of him was him stealing something from Emily and replacing it with something from someone else's house. Then after that, it was the yacht stealing incident and Rory dropping out of Yale. Then it was the bridesmaid's incident. He finally won her affections before Rory's graduation when she realized he wanted the same thing that she wanted for Rory, her happiness and love.

The beginning of their relationship was one test after another but it made them stronger. The turning point was when he almost died after he went to Costa Rica. After that, their relationship was still under pressure since he was in London and she was still in the states but they stayed strong. They even made it through 6 months apart, after she turned him down and he walked away. They've known each other for 10 years, been in a relationship 9 years of it and spent 9 months of that relationship broken up.

After Rory got pregnant with Ace, things changed for them. They realized they weren't in a college relationship anymore. They were building a family and growing up.

That also made their friends realize none of them were in college anymore. Rosemary finally said yes to Finn and they were married shortly after Ace was born and Stephanie and Colin finally gave commitment a try and two years ago they made the venture down the aisle. All of them were still living in marital bliss, unaware of the stupid statistic that says 50% of marriages end in divorce. None of them were going anywhere in that direction.

Then he heard Rory move a little. 

"Where did Danny go?" she said tiredly.

"I have him babe. Do you want to go back to sleep? The chair can't be comfortable."

"No I'm fine. I'm going to start on breakfast. What do you want?"

"I think Honor has that covered. Ace, Sophie, Mitch, and Jacob are up already. She's already got Patty making breakfast and she's got the kids cleaning up in turns. Josh is helping. I'm going to put Danny back down and give Robert a call about the house. What time do you want to see it?"

"How about 2 PM?"

"Sounds good to me, now go back to bed or downstairs, if Honor asks what I want for breakfast tell her bacon and eggs."

"Okay. Love you Mac."

"Love you too Ace."

Logan put Danny down and turned the monitor down and took it with him. He went into their guest room and called Robert Grimaldi."

"Robert, man, what's going on?"

"Not much Huntz. How are Rory and the kids?"

"They're all doing great. You know we're expecting another right?"

"I heard. Are you ever going to stop procreating?"

"We are after Lucas. But anyways, can you get us a viewing of that place next to your parents? Rory and I are interested and need a place almost right away. We're in a 3 bedroom 2 bathroom place now which was good before Danny, but we have him and Lucas coming so…"

"Yeah I can. I actually have keys and can have the relator meet you. What time do you want us to?"

"How about 230 PM? Rory said 2 but I know how she can get with time."

"Yeah we'll be there then. Do you think you could possibly sign today?"

"It depends on what Ror says but if she likes it, we'll sign. Also, you said DuGrey, as in Tristan DuGrey?"

"It's his parents. They flipped the bird at the IRS one too many times. Do you remember when that happened to the Gellar's a few years ago?"

"I had a front row seat for that one. Paris Gellar is one of Rory's best friends."

"Aw man, that sucks. Well I'm going to call James, the relator. We'll see you later."

"Later man."

DOWNSTAIRS

"Honey, we're set for 230 today." Logan said. "We're going to look at a house in Hartford. We know that the drive to the city will be killer but I don't have to be there day to day anymore, only once or twice a month. He also said if we like it a lot, we can sign today."

"You guys are moving to Hartford?" Honor exclaimed.

"Possibly, our place is looking smaller and smaller every day and neither of us wants to raise the kids in the city. Too much hustle and bustle, plus we like Hartford schools better. Imagine our families if we sent any of the kids to a school starting with P.S." Logan joked.

"They would have heart attacks." Rory said.

"So when would you start moving?" Honor asked.

"Well if we sign today, we'll call the moving and packing company tomorrow." Logan answered.

"If you need any help, I'll be there." Josh said.

"Thanks man. We definitely will. Rory, Juliet, Rose, Stephanie and Honor will be at home seeing as 4 of the 5 are pregnant and aren't going to move anything, plus there are 7 kids between all of them."

"I'll probably call Mom, Luke, and Dad to see if they can help." Rory said.

"We'll do fine."

"Honor, I'll need help shopping. I know we have things but depending on how big the house is, we'll need more beds and such. We want a house with at least 7 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, one for each of the kids, a playroom, and a guest room. Plus, we want a pool house. Pool houses have great memories for all of us." Rory said.

"Of course I'll be there. Let's figure out the bedroom situation. So Ace and Danny will have their room, Soph will have her own, and Lucas will have the nursery right? Then you guys will have yours. Then by the time Lucas is ready to be out of the nursery, Ace will be old enough to have his own room, then Danny and Lucas will share a room, right?" Honor said.

"That's the plan. We might even keep Danny in the nursery until Lucas is born, not sure yet. We might even give them their rooms to start off with, depends on the size of them." Rory said.

"Do you want to start shopping now?"

"Well let's wait until after 2. I have a really good feeling about this house so who knows, we might need to shop soon!"

Then they started hearing noises coming from the monitor and Logan said, "I'll get him, he's probably hungry."

"Thanks babe." Rory answered.

Ten minutes later, Logan came downstairs with Danny. "Someone's looking for mama."

"Come here baby boy" Rory said to Danny as she grabbed him. She was holding him until Lucas started kicking. "Lucas Richard, you're grounded. He keeps kicking my ribs and it's hurting a little." She put Danny down who toddled over to the bigger kids who were finishing their breakfast.

"Loggie, we've made some pretty smart kids. They might only be 2, 3, and 4 but they all act past their age. Did you know Ellie's already reading Honor?" Rory said.

"Yeah, she was reading a book to me a week ago or son." Honor said.

The four adults continued to talk while the 5 kids decided to go to the playroom and play. Rory and Honor decided to do some minor shopping until 2 PM when it was time to go the new potential house. Honor and Josh kept all the kids while Rory and Logan went to look at the house.

"Hey man what is up?" Robert greeted Logan. "Rory, looking lovely as ever." He said as he gave her a hug.

"Robert, how is life treating you? I hear you and Amanda are expecting now?" Logan said.

"Yes we are, a son, due in March." Robert answered. "Amanda says hi by the way Rory."

"Tell her I say hi and that we need to do lunch sometime soon."

"I will, I will. Guys, this is James. James, this is Logan and Rory Huntzberger. They are the couple I told you about. Rory is pregnant with their fourth child. Let's see if I remember this right. They have a son, Ace who is 4; daughter Lorelei who is 3, Daniel who is 2 and this one here is going to be Lucas."

"You are correct Robert, nice to meet you James." Logan said.

"Nice to meet you both, Robert has told me many stories from college. One I want to know is, did you actually go on a date with him Rory?" James said laughing.

"Yes I did. It was to a mutual friend's birthday party. Truthfully, that's what made Logan realize that he didn't want to do the casual dating thing." Rory said.

"Well that's funny. Let's go inside." James said. They walked into the house and the first thing they noticed was the chandler hanging in the foyer. "As you can see this house has all original moldings and fixtures, there are 8 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms; the master bedroom has a connecting bedroom. All the rooms have walk in closets. There's a foyer, living room, theater downstairs, kitchen, dining room, piano room, a pool with a pool house and a bedroom in there as well. There are a total of 15 rooms in this house. The owner is willing to include whatever furniture you wish to have minus a few family heirlooms. I know of one other family looking to see this house but Robert said that you were very interested. I'll let you two walk the house. There is 3 acres of land in the back, a gazebo in the back by the pool," James described.

"Now what is the asking price on this?" Logan said.

"The asking price is 1.2 million. They want to get out of this house as soon as possible. I'm sure Robert has filled you in on the particulars." James said.

"Well can Rory and I walk around first before giving you an answer?" Logan said.

"Yes you can. If you have any questions, here is a walkie talky so you don't have to come find me."

They walked around and the more they saw, the more they wanted and 1.2 million was a great price for this. They were sold. They looked at each other and knew it was going to be their house.

"I love it Loggie. How about you?" Rory said excitedly.

"I love it Ace. Let's plan the rooms real quick." Logan said.

"Well this is going to be our bedroom of course and the connecting room can be the nursery. Then across the hall can be Danny's room, then the room next to it will be Ace's, then after that will be Sophie's room. Unless they want to trade rooms. I think that the room at the beginning of the hallway should be the guest room and the room next to that should be the play room. What do you think of that Loggie?"

"I love the idea. So…"

"We're buying a mansion."

"We're buying a mansion." Logan agreed.

They went back downstairs and talked to James. They decided they wanted to keep the furniture and would keep the condo in New York as a place for them to stay after a day of shopping or whatever. They negotiated on a price of 1 million and James gave them the keys. They went to lunch with Robert and James then after lunch went back to Honor and Josh's and told them the good news.

"This place is huge. I mean it's bigger than mom and dads." Logan said. "Also, it's fully furnished."

"When do we get to see it?" Josh asked.

"Do you want to go now?" Logan said.

"Okay. Let's pack the kids up and go." Honor said.

They packed all 5 kids up and got into respective vehicles and pulled into the driveway. They had a 5 car garage which would be good for when the kids got older. They might have to add another car port but...

Honor got the kids out and they ran up to the house.

"Now Sophie, Ace, Danny, go upstairs and pick your bedroom. You're all getting your own room."

"Yay!" they heard from the three kids.

"I'm going to call the gang and have them come over."

Logan went to call Finn and Rory called Stephanie and Juliet and they all came over.

"Logan, this place is amazing." Stephanie said. "You have a pool house? Sad thing is, we're too old to form sub parties now aren't we?"

"Unfourtnley we are, since we're the ones throwing it normally." Logan laughed.

They heard a knock at the door and Logan went to answer it. He was talking to someone and invited him inside.

"Everyone, this is Tristan DuGrey," Logan announced. "This was his parent's house and he wanted to know who bought it."

Rory was walking in from the kitchen and stopped.

"Bible boy?" she said.

"Mare? Is that my Mary?" Tristan exclaimed.

She ran over and gave him a hug.

He looked at her and said "Well I guess you aren't much of a Mary are you?" He said laughing.

"Everyone, this is Tristan, we went to Chilton together until he got sent to military school. He was in love with me in high school. Tristan, I'll introduce everyone. To my right is and Finn and Rosemary Morgan their son Andrew and daughter Misty and she's pregnant with their 3rd child, Colin and Stephanie Masters and she's pregnant with their first child, Juliet, Josh and Honor Barron and their two children Mitch and Jacob and she's pregnant with their 3rd child Madelyne, and my husband Logan Huntzberger and our three children Ace, Sophie, and Daniel and I'm pregnant with my 4th child Lucas. Yes we are a big group but love each other. Tris, you have to join us for dinner. Do you have any kids or a wife?"

"Mar, no kids or a wife yet. I just served 3 years in Iraq and am now out of the military"

Rory's eyes got wide and had a plan. "Juliet, you and Tristan should get to know each other. I think you'd like each other." She said smiling.

"Hi Tristan, Juliet Stonewall. How are you?"

"I'm good. Tristan DuGrey."

"Everyone, let's celebrate. We bought a house today and I saw a friend I haven't for years. Where should we go?" Rory said.

"First, I say we call sitters and see if people can watch the kids." Steph said.

"True. Loggie, can you call Andrea and see what she's doing?"

"Yes Loggie dear," Finn said.

"It's Logan to you Finneus. And yes my love, I'll call her. Should I see if her sister will come and help?"

"Yes, probably best. Andrea is the best of the best and her sister is also great. We don't use them very often but enough to where the kids love her," Rory said to Stephanie.

"Yeah," Rose said "When she's watched Andrew and Misty they're always perfect kids at the end of the night."

"I think we're going to talk to her about moving in and becoming a full time nanny. I don't want the kids to be raised by a nanny but with the size I am already with Lucas, it looks like I might be on bed rest in a few months." Rory said.

"She said they'll be here in 45 minutes." Logan said.

"You did warn her there are 7 kids, didn't you?" Rory said.

"Yes I did and she said that she's always up for a challenge." Logan said.

Forty-five minutes later, Andrea, Sharon, and another woman came to the door. Logan answered and introduced everyone. The other woman, turned out to be Andrea's mother who wanted to help her.

They left and gave the three women all the cell phone number and ordered pizza for all the kids and them. They paid the pizza already and told Andrea to leave a good tip since he ordered 7 pizzas.

They decided to go back to Rich Man's Shoe. They hadn't been there in years and figured it was a good time to visit.

After a night of celebration, they all decided to stay the night at the mansion. Andrea called Logan and asked what room they were supposed to sleep in, they said that they could have the pool room house. Rory and Logan decided then that they would ask her to move in and that the pool room could be hers. They decided they would ask her tomorrow.

They got home, the kids were asleep, the three women were in the pool house with monitors set up to the kid's rooms, the kitchen was clean, and there was a note saying that if she needed them, she was available.

They all took rooms and crashed knowing it was going to be a long week of family and moving.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry it took sooooo long to update. I have gotten divorced, moved, and started a new career! I noticed that I had a few new followers recently so I decided to write again!

Standard Disclaimer: Kids are mine, adults aren't. Stories are mine too!

(we last left off they were all asleep from partying all night after buying Tristan's families mansion. The kids are asleep and the adults are all crashed out too.) ANNNND Scene!

Knock, knock, knock. "Hello… is anyone here…" Ring, ring, Ring…..

"Logan…" Rory said sleepily

"Huh…what" a tired Logan replied.

"Logan…someone's at the door…"

"Why would anyone bother us so early in the morning? Crap! Ace. It's 2 in the afternoon."

"What? How did we sleep that late?"

"Well 10 shots of tequila has something to do with it I'm sure."

"Aspirin…where is the aspirin".

"It's not unpacked… or should I say it's in the other house. Speaking of which, we have to contact a moving company…unless you want to move everything yourself."

"You mean you move everything. I, in my weakened state of pregnancy, will not move a box" Rory said with a laugh. "Plus, that would be 10 billion trillion trips from the city to Hartford. 3 kids, 1 pregnant wife, and all the wives of your friends pregnant besides Julie, would not work."

"No one's knocking now. Wonder if they left".

They went downstairs and Andrea was downstairs with the kids.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, I was going to check on you shortly. There is a woman in the kitchen who wanted to know who bought this house. When I said it was you, she insisted on staying in the kitchen and said you wouldn't have a problem." Andrea said.

"Did she say who she was?" Logan inquired.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger the 3rd. How dare you keep company waiting and show up in your night clothes. I swear it's like you just woke up. " a voice hollered from the kitchen.

"Oh we know who that voice belongs to." Rory said. "Hello grandma, how are you this lovely afternoon."

"Yo mate, what's with the yelling….why hello Mrs. Gilmore" Finn said from the stairs.

"Grandma, what are you doing here."

"Well I saw that cars out here so I wanted to know who bought this house. I've always loved it. Did you really buy it?"

"No grandma, we're squatters and won't move until the police force us out… I'm kidding… kidding."

"Buy a house without even telling us."

"Hello Emily. How are you doing?" Logan interjected.

"Hello Logan, how are you?"

"Doing very well. If you excuse us, we were just going to look up a moving company. The kids are in the living room, if you would like to see them."

"I love you," Rory whispered

"No problem, Ace. You look cornered."

"We should probably call my mom and invite her over for dinner one night after we're moved in, her, Luke and my dad. So moving companies…"

The next two hours consisted of looking up moving companies, comparing reviews and prices and finally deciding on one.

_Choose Your Own Move _would meet them in the city that next morning at 8 so Logan decided to stay there and Rory would stay at the new house, cleaning things and help the kids choose their rooms. Her grandma decided to go home around 5 and she and her grandpa along with Rory's mom, dad, step-dad and all their friends would be there the next afternoon to help get things situated.

Things were looking up for all of them, Logan thought as he was mixing a drink at home. Then there was a knock at the door.

He answered it.

"Hello Logan love."

"…Bobbie…"

SORRY TO LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER BUT IF IT HELPS... I'M ALREADY WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the cliffhanger last time but… I'm just mean that way J

Disclaimer: Kids-mine, Adults- not, Story-mine, house-mine

We last left off…

"Hello Logan love."

"…Bobbie…"

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Bobbie said with a smile.

"What are you doing at my house, at 11:30 at night?" Logan asked curtly.

"Well my plane landed a few house ago, your secretary said that you were at home and the family was in Hartford, so I wanted to have some one-on-one time with you. I knew that if Rory were around, she would be here in the conversation."

I think it's best if you leave… is what Logan should have said. "Come on in." is what came out of his mouth.

She came in and he got her a cocktail and they sat down and talked, Logan in his chair and her on the couch.

"Now Logan, I know that I messed up a decade ago and I've kicked myself since. I should have approached you with this idea back then. I know that in rich business marriages, trips away from home are just that… away from home. I am here to tell you that I've been in love with you…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE" Logan yelled. "You come in to the house that Rory and I lived in, made our children in, made a life in, and think you can be the 'other woman'? I think it's time for you to leave. Do not contact me unless it is imperative. You can pass on messages to my secretary. Leave now or I call the pol…" and she kissed him.

He pushed her off and opened the door. She wouldn't move so he drug her by her arm to the door.

He contemplated on calling Rory and telling her what happened. He didn't want to wake her so he texted her instead.

Ace…you awake?

Five minutes later he received a message back.

Yes… Ace won't go to sleep. He's running a fever L I gave him meds and he's starting the sleep. Why what's up?

Need to talk to you and let you know about my night. Call me if you're up to talking.

The phone rang 30 seconds later and he went into detail about what happened. All he heard was silence.

"And you didn't kiss her back… right?" Rory said.

"Hell no Ro, you're the only one I want to kiss." Logan said.

"I'm going to kill her. She better watch her back. If she comes to the door, I'll punch first and ask later. Paris trained me in Krav Maga. She just better watch out… come onto my husband… What's her phone number?"

"Rory.."

"Logan, give it to me now!"

"563-521-9964"

"I'm just going to text her and tell her to back off and that you're mine."

He heard furious clicking and then she was back.

"What did you send Ace?"

"My exact message is 'Do not, I repeat, do not ever come near my husband again. If you have something to say to him, make an appointment with Glenda and she will work you into our schedule. I have never trusted you nor will I ever. Let me find out that you so much as laugh at one of his jokes and you will be finished in the city.' Oh I got a response! 'I didn't realize that he was as in love with you as he is. I figured he was in a set up relationship that your families created like so many. I will leave him alone.' That's the end of that mess."

"Ace. I love you. Let's go to bed… it's 12:30 and I have to be completely ready by 8 AM when the movers get here. Thank god they pack too or we'd be in trouble."

"Can you take the pictures down yourself? I don't want some idiot breaking or ripping one."

"No problem baby. I love you forever and always."

"You too Mac. Night.

They hung up with each other. Logan was glad that he had Rory's trust. Years back it wouldn't have been that easy. He wasn't always worthy of his trust but now is a different story.

He looked around and saw all the pictures and decided he should start now. He finally finished getting all the pictures down around 3 and fell asleep on the couch after setting his alarm.

When his alarm went off at 7, he was barley cohearent enough to make a pot of coffee. 7:45 he heard a knock at the door and asked who it was. It was the movers and he let them in. A crew of 15 people came in loaded with boxes, tape, and bubble wrap. He asked for a few supplies and wrapped the pictures up and loaded them into boxes. Around 12 they were done and Logan took them all out to lunch at the bistro down the street then they made the drive to Hartford, 5 cars, a truck, and Logans SUV leading the way.


End file.
